Eclipsors
'' "Medusa's tricks seem to never end. The Eclipsor is revealed, a flying unit that can only be hit by projectiles."'' - In-game description of the level, "Shadow of the Moon: Eclipsors Attack" Description For we are the Eclipsors, Raining death from above the heavens slaying those who dare to oppose. ''-Simsim40'' Eclipsors are the vile aerial units of Chaos. They are silent and stealthy murderers who dispatch of whoever is in their way, and are one of the only two races capable of flight. They wield the bow and shoot from the sky, often leaving their enemy defenseless, which makes them feared by many nations. They are also one of the most powerful races in Inamorta, being swift, agile and accurate. Eclipsors are not a kind race. They are merciless and silent killers, and are very similar to the Juggerknights, loving a battle for the cries of enemies. Eclipsors often whisper maddening taunts to their victims before shooting them with their bow, letting fear take over the enemy before its imminent death. They swoop through the battle, aiding their allies by looking for an enemy and firing from the sky. Stats Eclipsors have attack power greater than Archidons and equal to that of an Albowtross (albiet without the piercing capabilties and with greater range). This means the Eclipsors' version of the bow is more powerful than that of the original Archidonis. Apart from such, they are also quicker to train, training only thirteen seconds opposed to the average Archidon which trains fifteen seconds. Thus, several regard the Eclipsors as an advanced version of the tribal nation, having more health, more power and more speed. It shows, however, that the Wingidons show no ancestral relationship with the Archidons. Eclipsors were the fourth nation captured by Chaos, aiding the Marrowkai by giving them the ground support they need. The Archidonis, during this time, was most likely still at war with Order. Eclipsors serve as the aerial fleet for the Chaos Empire. They are highly feared among Order's ranks, and are near unstoppable if there are no Archidons, Giants, or Allbowtross to oppose them. Eclipsors also serve the purpose of aerial reconnaissance, scouting out the landscape and tracking the movements of the enemy, often simply stalking and killing the enemy's ground troops who have no means of defending themselves. History Little is known of the Eclipsors, only that they were the fourth race conquered by Chaos. The Eclipsors were once masters of the Bow, similar to the Archidons, however their original racial name was left unknown. It is confirmed, however, not to be "Eclipsor". This is because it was a name given by Medusa and the Marrowkai upon creation of the Eclipsors through mutation, to signify the Eclipsors ability to blot the sun not by rain of arrows, which is the Archidonis method, but by simply soaring to the skies. The Eclipsors aided Medusa and Marrowkai to later defeat the forces of Inamorta's forests, where they created the Crawlers. Until, eventually, they were forced to fight the remnants of the race they once were, along with the past Juggerknights and past Marrowkai and many others. Although Eclipsors' real name is unknown Crazy Jay refer to them as Wingidons. It is a popular fact that the Eclipsors lost because the renforcements of the Great Knights never came to their aid. Before all this, they were a race living on their own until Medusa's army came and defeated the eclipsors. The Juggerknights provided great coverage aiding deads to poison and defeat the eclipsors. It was 5 day war that ended in the eclipsors defeat. However they had a thirst of destruction just like the chaos empire. The eclipsors forgot their pass and started a new feature with quickly joinning Medusa's army. 4th Nation Conquered By Chaos READ: The Conquering Of Chaos Weakness Eclipsors do not wear much armor and are light units. Thus, it can be useful to use early-game units against him, as they often deal more damage to light units. Despite the Eclipsors' superiority to melee units, they are very vulnerable to ranged units. This highlights the role of the Archidons and Giants to be perfect anti-Eclipsor units. Lifestyle Eclipsors are normally found in large groups, which is how they got their ominous name Eclipsors. They love the screams of battle, but often can't reach their foes because they're flying too high and are afraid of going down. Still, they are not afraid to go on their own but still perfer teamwork. When not fighting eclipsors dwell in mountian peaks or caves or sometimes in the castles of juggerknights.In genral eclipsors hunt for animals on the ground below them for food. Relations to Other Nations Albowtross : 'The Eclipsors fear and hate the crossbowmen for their power and hate them for daring to tamper with the ancient art of flight and archery (using the crossbow). An Albowtross can defeat an Eclipsor in a duel with blazing bolts, but an Eclipsor can outfly an Albowtross Other than this eclipsors out number ablowtross in full force by 6. 'Swordwrath : 'The Eclipsors think the Swordwrath as pitiful enimies, who, no matter how much armour they wear are going to die. An Eclipsor can kill infinite Swordwrath (considering there are no ranged units). 'Juggerknight : Juggerknights are close friends of Eclipsors , because the ancient Wingidons and Great Knights were known for their friendship Today a jugger knight prefers fighting with an eclipsor above them rather than a dead somewhere behind juggerknights can take arrows and chase down arcdion while an eclipsors can take out over whelming swordwrath. An Eclipsor can kill Infinite Juggerknights (considering there are no ranged units). Magikill : The Eclipsors admire these wise men For their great intellect, and power. Without the use of any ablities Eclipsor can defeat many Magikill but, when using electric wall or an explosion, a single bast can kill the eclipsors. Enslaved Giant '''The Eclipsors 'fear the rock throwing units. Thsi probalby because of the strenght of the giants. The arrows of the Eclipsors feel like pebbles to them. Any size giant needs only 2 rocks to finish of an eclipsor. Abilities Despite the Eclipsors' aerial advantage, it is the only race that does not have a passive, manual or timed ability. Nevertheless, Eclipsors often prove that they don't need an ability, as their aerial superiority and high damage is more than enough. However, even with no abilites, they are much cheaper and faster then the albowtross. Making a quick getaway if needed of chasing after retreating enemies. As well as they train faster then the albowtross, making their way to the battlefield first, which is very important in war. Homeworld Not much has been known about the mysterious Eclipsor. Many however believe them to live in high places like mountains. People who dare to approach or observe them in their habitat dont come back alive. Eclipsors want to keep their lives secret from others. Those who do come back are injured, and die of wounds close for them to be retrieved by others. No one has come back to tell what they have actually observed except on the battlefield. Eclipsors will use dead observers to cover their path to their habitats to warn others who come into their territory. Tactics / Strategy An Eclipsor, in simple terms, is nothing more than a flying Archidon dealing enhanced damage and having enhanced health. Though it costs less gold, mana, and time to train than it's Albowtross counterpart, it sacrifices power in return; the only ranged unit they can defeat in a duel is an Archidon, and should be used primarily on melee units. Otherwise, it's extremely vulnerable against attacks from ANY ranged unit, being defeated by Allbowtross, Deads, and Enslaved Giant (though an Eclipsor's superior speed allows a swift retreat and enhanced kiting oppurtunities, allowing them to defeat chaotic giants). However, the low costs of Eclipsors make them very effective during the early part of the game, for the enemy is likely to only have basic swordwraths and archidons. If this is the case, combine the Eclipsors with several lines of bombers. The bombers cause massive amounts of damage to the enemy, allowing the Eclipsors to easily slaughter the surviving units. Note that, when using Eclipsors, always have a squadron of ground units (preferably Juggerknights armed with charge) to eliminate the units such as Archidons and Deads. Campaign The Eclipsors first appear in level 9: Shadow of the Moon . This level is really hard, for hordes of other enemy units typically follow the Eclipsors, preventing one from properly focusing on them. For best results, try a combo of archidons or giants mixed with speartons and merics to kill the deads when they appear and focus on one eclipsor at a time. Also use the fire arrow ability, as these arrows have increased damage and range. Trivia *'4th '''Nation to be conquered by Chaos *Eclipsors are frequently referred to as "Wingidons". *While art for the Ecliposrs always show them clad in menacing masks, the actual, in-game eclipsors wear no such garment. *Even though Eclipsors outside the game are always depicted with masks, there is no Eclipsor mask in the Chaos armory (though there are Helmets). *Eclipsors were the first race to develop the Way of Flight. *An eclipsor's eyes are glowing red. *No one knows what an Eclipsors face actually looks like because their masks hide it too well. However, because they are trained in the same building as the Deads, many fans speculate their faces likely look rotted and decomposed. *Eclipsors have bat wings, but their monument depicts them as having dragon wings. *Main Air Force/Air Support of Chaos *Eclipsors are good when defeating Speartons/Juggerknights if no Archidon/Dead/Albowtross is present *Eclipsors are the only units without an ability, upgrade, or spell Category:Chaos units Category:Chaos